No lo compartire
by Trinity00024
Summary: cuando una mujer es celosa, es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, y, en consecuencias de esto, involucrar a terceros, incluso a veces, a ellas mismas


hola! vine con un one-shot que esta basado en la cancion -Miku Yandere scissorsloid- o almenos eso es lo que decia cuando la vi en el YouTube. sin mas el O.S. :3

* * *

En verdad lo siento Lucy, pero no me dejas otra opción, tú te lo buscaste, tú lo provocaste y ahora pagaras por lo que hiciste. Entiendo que al pasar los dos años que estuve en Edoras Natsu haya encontrado una amiga, alguien con quien hablase, con quien compartiese las misiones o salga a pasear de ves en cuando, además de Erza e incluso Gray, pero te pasaste de la raya, no se si Mira-nee te dijo, o te haya contado sobre la amistad que compartía con Natsu desde la infancia, o como nos llevábamos, como platicábamos y criamos a Happy, compartíamos momentos con Gildarts e incluso como nos conocimos.

¿Sabes?, es agradable tener nuevos compañeros en el gremio, como a Juvia o Wendy-chan, yo en Edoras me preguntaba como seria su forma de ser en Earthland, me emocionaba el pensar en una Juvia tierna y cálida, o una Wendy tímida y amable, pero contigo era diferente, puse como ejemplo a Natsu y Gray, allí se llevaban de lo mejor, eran grades amigos, jamás pelaban, no como en Earthland, en el cual ellos siempre peleaban o discutían de todo y de nada, supuse que seria el mismo caso con la Lucy tsundere y el Natsu cobarde de allí, que en Earthland el y tu no se llevarían, que no te importaría el como estaría al salir en alguna misión independiente y que a él no le importases ni un poco.

Que equivocada que estaba. Cuando volví de Edoras, todo había cambiado, Erza era mas amable y abierta, Gray y Natsu podían estar hablando o compartiendo ideas mas de cinco segundos sin discutir o comenzar alguna pelea al mismo instante de verse, Natsu había formado por primera vez un equipo concreto, y no un equipo con Erza, Gray y Wendy, no uno con varios integrantes, sino inicialmente era un equipo contigo, solo Happy y tu. A cualquier misión, por mas pequeña que fuera, iba siempre contigo, aun así fuese una insignificante y completamente fácil misión, siempre te llamaba para ir juntos los dos, lo cual jamas hizo conmigo, pero ni siquiera cuando volví "de la muerte" en ningún momento volvimos a hablar como antes, solo lo hacíamos cuando Mira-nee pedía ayuda y le ayudábamos en conjunto, pero ni asi me hacia caso, el único tema de conversación eras TU. Cuando terminaba de ayudar, iba directamente a tu casa con Happy, pensaba tan solo en ti

Dime, que le hiciste? Yo era siempre la que lo buscaba, la que le hablaba, la que comenzaba una conversación con el, porque contigo es diferente! Ya me canse de ser la excluida en sus pensamientos, la olvidada, la otra chica, no es justo, es intolerable, como puede ser que después de tantos años de compañía, fueron mas de cinco años los que estuve junto a él, y vienes tu y lo mandas todo al olvido, lo arruinaste. Solo estuviste en el gremio poco más de un año y lo atrapas mejor de lo que yo trate en esos cinco inservibles años. Él es el que siempre esta acompañado de ti, busca las misiones para pagar tu renta, el esta mas interesado en la renta que tu! Pero no solo es la renta, se nota que por lo general lo hace por diversión, ¡diversión que debería estar pasando junto a mí! , no junto a ti.

/

En una fría medianoche de Fiore, una figura entraba a hurtadillas al hospital de Magnolia, completamente callada y silenciosa, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de enfermería, ahí, vio los materiales necesarios para su plan, la jeringa, el pequeño polvo en ese transparente frasco, y un poco de agua oxigenada, la joven peliblanca las agarro sin remordimientos con una sonrisa de lado plasmada en su rostro, tapándole unos mechones de cabello sus celestes ojos. Habiendo tomado ya estos objetos, apago las luces, y se retiro del cuarto, emprendiendo una caminata hacia la habitación donde descansaba cierta rubia.

Lisanna p.o.v.

Con estos utensilios, mis problemas estarán resueltos, me di cuenta en estos últimos días, que tu tan solo juegas conmigo, sabes que lo amo, y te haces a la inocente, a la preocupada y la debilucha frente a el para conseguir su atención, para obtener la mirada de sus ojos, tienes sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, su preocupación, eres insoportable, cuando lo haces, me miras sin siquiera disimular, y pones tu mirada de burla, eso es intolerable, no lo puedo dejar así como si nada, mosquita muerta, escondes tu faceta tras esa adorable cara que quisiera romper, las veces que eres torpe le hacen reírse, sé que lo haces a propósito, para llamar su atención, es mas que obvio, no creas que no he sabido de todas esas veces que Natsu tuvo contacto indecente con algunas partes de tu cuerpo, se muy bien que lo seduces, con esas ropas pequeñas y cortas.

Pero, esto cambiara ahora, todo es tu culpa, no se de donde apareció esta decisión, simplemente la vi como la solución a todo esto, una perfecta y limpia solución para que Natsu vuelva a ser mio.

Te matare. Te matare y así el tendrá que ver una salida en mi, como lo hizo en ti, te vio como una salida para ser feliz tras mi supuesta muerte, el único problema fue el que lo atrapaste en esa solución y él se quedo estancado en ti.

/

La peliblanca al haber entrado a aquella habitación donde se veía en la única camilla una rubia descansando, conectada a un tubo en el cual le suministraban un suero especial el que necesito después de su ultima misión con el pelirosa y el neko azul, al entrar pudo divisar un ramo de flores de lirio en un jarrón celeste, supo muy bien quien las había comprado, todos los días, Natsu llevaba una flor de lirio al ir al hospital y visitar a la maga estelar, las reviso, tenían agua limpia, fresca, enojada, aplasto cada flor agarrando una por una y encerrándolas en un puño, contando cada día en el que el Pelirosa la ignoraba; con los botones que recién saldrían, los pellizco y arrugo a su antojo; finalmente, parto en dos cada tallo de las ya muertas flores y las lanzo al suelo, dejando intacto el florero pues cualquier contacto que tuviese con el, despertaría a la maga estelar.

Habiendo hecho su masacre silenciosa de flores, mezclo el agua con el polvillo en el frasco, atravesó el centro de la tapa de este con la aguja ya unida con la jeringa y succiono el contenido, llenando por completo el tubo.

Aseguro con sus manos la bolsa que contenía el suero que hidrataba a la rubia, elevo la mano con la que sostenía la jeringa y coloco la aguja en dirección hacia la cámara de aire que sobraba en el recipiente de plástico.

-Adiós, Lucy Heartfilia-

Dijo antes de penetrar la bolsa con el objeto metálico, pero antes de expulsar el contenido en la bolsa, una serie de recuerdos vino a su mente

-_Lisanna!, ¿estas bien?- _

_-no sabes las tonterías que hizo Natsu durante tu ausencia, es todo un revoltoso-_

_-Lisanna, vamos al centro comercial, debes salir un poco mas del gremio y divertirte, no crees?_

_-Lisanna, quieres venir a una pijamada con nosotras? Vamos, será divertido-_

_-no sabes cuanto me alegra el tenerte en el gremio, eres una gran amiga, Lisanna…-_

La usuario de Take Over se detuvo en seco, analizando los momentos vividos con la rubia – ¡¿_que estuve a punto de hacer?!-_ dejo caer la jeringa que sostenía, provocando un pequeño sonido, que fue un pequeño causante que la rubia se despertara en ese momento

-¡Lisanna! – dijo la maga celestial con una sonrisa al ver a la peliblanca – que bueno que vienes, me preguntaba porque no venias, sabes que las presencias de Natsu y Levy frecuentemente aquí son muy acogedoras, pero es mucho mas divertido y cálido cuando tu estas, dime, que hicieron en el gremio, están igual de revoltosos verdad? Seguramente Natsu pelea con Gray, Erza come pastel, Elfman habla de cosas que hacen los hombres, y Mira-chan, Kinana y tu atienden la barra, verdad? Vaya, debe ser todo un revoltijo, jeje, sabes? Es muy reconfortante el tenerte aquí, hay tanto de lo que quiero hablarte, después de todo eres una gran amiga, tierna, amable, dulce y confiable, eres única Lisanna-chan- Lucy de dijo todo esto con un tono dulce y acogedor, parándose con dificultad para poder estar a la par de la maga. Lisanna estaba pasmada con estas palabras, estaba completamente arrepentida de lo que pensó cometer hace poco. Hubo un corto silencio, que fue cortado por la rubia

-Bromeaba- salió un sonido seco, sin emoción alguna de los labios de la maga estelar

-eh?- fue lo único que la peliblanca pudo alcanzar a decir, antes de sentir un dolor punzante en el pecho, seguido de escalofríos en la columna vertebral y el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, sin fuerzas cayo desmayada, viendo como la rubia sostenía un cuchillo filoso y ensangrentado en su mano; con una sonrisa larga y burlona; y los ojos entrecerrados y dilatados con un toque opaco.

-Lisanna, te diré algo, Natsu ahora es mio, el me ama, sellamos nuestro amor anoche, ¿no te preguntaste porque llego tarde hoy al gremio? ¿o porque estaba tan feliz?, en verdad eres ilusa, ingenua y testaruda, jamás Natsu te vería como me ve a mi, solo te considera una amiga, acostúmbrate, te agradezco el ser dulce y tierna, de otro modo, jamás habría tenido esta oportunidad- hablo la maga, desconectándose el falso tubo de la muñeca y dejándolo caer al suelo – antes de hacer algo, mantente informada, me dieron de alta ayer, al parecer alguien estuvo demasiado obsesionada con Natsu lo suficiente como para distraerse, debiste quedarte en Edoras- dijo ya al inerte cuerpo, con cuidado, saco unos guantes de plástico debajo de su almohada y se los puso, ato su cabello en una coleta y comenzó a retirar delicadamente una lamina plástica invisible del suelo, envolviendo con esta a Lisanna sin dejar que una gota de sangre se derramase del plástico, con cuidado, la encerró, y dejo esto en un casillero de las enfermeras, antes de irse otra vez a su habitación y dormir plácidamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

/

En los periódicos de magnolia, en la portada se leía -

MASACRE: quitan alas a un hada de FT-

-se sospecha de magos oscuros con cuentas pendientes-

-se encontró un cuchillo con huellas de una de las enfermeras, tomada como sospechosa. Será enjuiciada-

LAZOS IRROMPIBLES

-la victima habría salvado a la última maga celestial de una muerte segura-

-el hada llego justo cuando trataban de matar a la maga celestial, ¿lazos de amistad?

.

Un cielo nublado, en el cementerio, acababa un funeral, los hermanos Strauss lloraban a mares, los integrantes del gremio tenían la mirada baja, y Lucy abrazaba llorando a Natsu mientras este la consolaba

-tranquila Lucy, esto no es lo que Lisanna hubiera querido-

-p-pero, porque? Ella no debió interponerse, ella debió ir a buscar ayuda-

-eso fue lo que ella decidió, no podemos cambiarlo, pero, gracias a ella estas aquí-

-s-si, de no ser por ella, esos magos oscuros me habrían matado, Na-Natsu, ella me salvo! Salvo mi vida a costa suya! Porque?!

-ella te quería, te aprecio como amiga, ella fue una gran amiga, jamás la olvidaremos-dijo el Dragneel con un toque de tristeza en su rostro, mientras la abrazaba –_si, jamás. Jamás serás olvidada. Lisanna Strauss-_.

Se retiraron del lugar.

/

-sabes que, tengo que avisarte…- llevo unos mechones de su rubio cabello tras su oreja-hoy me dijeron que estoy embarazada, no estas feliz, Lisanna?-

Transcurrido ya dos años del asesinato de la maga peliblanca, Lucy conversaba con la lapida, sola, su novio, Natsu Dragneel la dejo sola hace un momento por petición de la maga estelar, diciendo que quería dedicarle unas palabras a la tumba de la que "salvo su vida".

-sabes, no sabia que nombre ponerle, en cierto modo me siento algo triste… hubiera querido que fueras tu la que le ponga el nombre a mi hijo.-la rubia miró con cinismo la lapida- Pero, no puedes hacer nada. Como sea, tengo que irme, debo alquilar el vestido de mi boda, será en una semana- la maga estelar se encamino hacia el Dragneel que la esperaba.

Sobre la tumba, cayeron un par de gotas saladas, en pleno día soleado. El viento susurraba unas palabras que no serian oídas por nadie.

-_te odio, Lucy Heartfilia…-_

* * *

__nyaaaaa, siempre escribo corto... debo dar mas detalles, eso creo

weno, en esto plasme mi gran suenio, que lisanna muera, muajajajjaja!

adoooro Vocaloid, ejejje, ooh, los que siguen mi fic de 'Quedate a mi lado' , espero subir la conti maniana, tengo que leer un libro de 500 paginas en 2 dias, y antes de hacerlo quisiera continuar mis fics ;3

sus opiniones favor dejarlos en un Review :3 antes me preguntaba, porque lso autores piden reviews? ahora que lo soy, me volvi adicta a los reviews, i me pongo depre cuando veo que disminuyen en comparacion al anterior cap :'(

jajajaja, me acabo de acordar que es viernes! esta noche esperare le cap de FT, ajajja

matta ne!

(^0^")7


End file.
